Silica-containing materials have ubiquitous applications. More specifically, a variety of manufacturing processes that produce either consumer or industrial products utilize silica-containing, materials for various purposes. For example, silica-containing products can be utilized as fillers in coatings (e.g. paints) and polymer composites, catalysts supports, beer/wine/juice clarifiers. New and improved silica-containing products with increased performance and ease of use are desired by various industries.